Sólo puede acabar de una manera
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: Desde los carteles de neón de Shinra hasta la batalla final por la supervivencia del planeta, ¿cómo sería encarnar al personaje que todas desean: ser pareja de Sephiroth? ¿Te has parado a sopesar las consecuencias y lo que, inevitablemente, tendrá que ocurrirle a ésa fantasía? ¿Hasta dónde crees que un loco sería capaz de llegar... aunque estés a su lado?
1. Chapter 1

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 01: _Nibelheim._

* * *

El final de toda historia siempre tiene un inicio, sea la cosa más extraña, surrealista y retorcida del mundo.

Supongo entonces que mi historia tuvo un inicio propiamente dicho... pero hubo muchos antecedentes al susodicho inicio del que hablo.

Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas, supongo que la costumbre de divagar derivada del mucho tiempo libre del que he dispuesto en éstos meses ha hecho bastante mella en mí, siempre había estado acostumbrada a hacer un poco de todo, a mantenerme en forma como quien dice, a tener todo el día ocupado.

Ahora aquellas costumbres mundanas me parecen un eco de mis memorias tan lejano...

Según voy ahondando en las negras piscinas de mis recuerdos voy dilucidando carteles e infinidad de publicidad televisiva apoyando la campaña de Shinra contra Wutai en ésa guerra que duró varios años y que puso a la poderosa y multimillonaria Corporación al frente del gobierno mundial que conocemos hoy.

Recuerdo más que nada la publicidad porque era lo que más estaba de moda entre la gente joven como yo: todos los chicos de mi edad querían ser como ellos.

La élite de SOLDADO, los más poderosos guerreros al servicio de Shinra, la triada de elegidos: Sephiroth, Genesis y Angeal.

Salían en todas partes, a todas horas. Shinra nos bombardeaba con publicidad de sus magníficos guerreros de SOLDADO instándonos a unirnos a ellos y alcanzar la fama.

El primero y más famoso de aquella poderosa triada era sin duda alguna Sephiroth, pero Genesis y Angeal eran los ejemplos más claros de superación al haber visto al primero en los anuncios, haber querido emularle y haber alcanzado la fama como él.

Los tres eran el ejemplo a imitar, el prototipo de hombre duro y honorable que Shinra tan bien sabía vendernos. Los muchachos de las ciudades y los pueblos soñaban con llegar algún día a la añorada Primera Clase de SOLDADO.

Como Sephiroth, siempre como Sephiroth.

Yo no hacía más que verle en los spots publicitarios y en las vallas de neón a todas horas, no podías sacártelo de la vista y... por otro lado, yo, al igual que muchas chicas de por aquel entonces, no tenía ninguna intención de sacármelo de la vista.

Aquel hombre era un sueño en sí mismo, un ídolo al que adorar y admirar en la distancia: era fuerte, era leal a su causa, era diestro con la espada, un arma ciertamente no muy usual para los tiempos de hoy donde lo que prima es la munición y el napalm, y era guapo.

Arrebatadoramente guapo.

Recuerdo haberme quedado muchas veces con quince años y el pavo subido hasta las cejas contemplando ilusionada los carteles de neón donde la pulcra, fría y distante imagen de Sephiroth refulgía con un brillo propio en mitad de la plaza de mi pueblo natal, Nibelheim: piel pálida, ojos fríos y sesgados de un intenso verde diamantino helado, nariz recta y perfecta, boca de labios finos y descoloridos, hombros anchos, armadura negra, pelo largo y plateado como las estrellas...

Ciertamente, todo en él y en su misma esencia era un sueño.

Los años fueron transcurriendo en la inopia, siempre pendientes de una guerra en la que nadie participaba pero en la que todos estábamos metidos hasta el cuello; mi hermano mayor Ike y mi primo Doug habían ido tiempo atrás a alistarse en SOLDADO y recibíamos noticias de ellos de un invierno a otro.

La guerra pasó, mi hermano regresó a casa y luego se casó con una chica de Kalm, en el otro continente. De vez en cuando nos llamaba por teléfono para saber qué tal estábamos.

Shinra se autoproclamó cabeza de Estado y los impuestos de Mako comenzaron a subir como la espuma.

Con el tiempo los carteles publicitarios dejaron de promocionar la figura de Sephiroth para anunciar únicamente productos de consumo y yo me olvidé básicamente del tema.

Ahora bien, unos años más tarde, cuando yo contaba dieciocho para diecinueve años, el reactor de Mako antiguo que Shinra en su momento había construido a las afueras de Nibelheim, en el Monte Niben, comenzó a desarrollar actividad potencialmente peligrosa para nuestro bucólico pueblecito.

Los animales mutaban, las plantas se morían... el monte acabó seco y convertido en roca gris en menos de ocho meses y, para aquel entonces, decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto ante la presencia de... no sabría cómo definirlo... ¿monstruos? a las afueras y llamamos a los de Shinra.

Y éstos enviaron a Sephiroth.

Yo andaba aquel día básicamente haciendo el idiota, patrullando las afueras de Nibelheim para alertar de la presencia de posibles monstruos a mis vecinos hasta que llegaran las fuerzas de Shinra.

Y me topé con más de lo que podía enfrentar.

Reconozco que siempre he llevado conmigo un par de Materias subidas de nivel que me han sido bastante útiles en momentos de necesidad: _Habilidad Enemiga_ y _Curación_.

Pero aquello, ni aún con _Curación_ al tope de nivel y _Habilidad Enemiga_ con siete ataques procesados pudieron con el temible dragón que se me presentó sin comerlo ni beberlo delante de las narices.

No podía derrotar a aquella cosa.

Lo bueno es que el oportuno furgón blindado de Shinra atropelló a la bestia y, cuando ésta se enfrentó a Sephiroth, el guerrero no tuvo mayor inconveniente en despacharla, forrado de Materia como debía de ir.

Lo malo es que, con unos de los coletazos del susodicho dragón yo había quedado inconsciente.

Y ahora viene la parte graciosa del asunto: al parecer, en medio de mi inconsciencia, anduve balbuceando incoherencias acerca de la Materia y de lo fácil que es hacer trampa y ganar a una bestia como aquella tan forrado de Materia.

Así pues, en el momento de despertar no sólo me encontré con que, en vez de al hospital o a mi casa, los de Shinra me habían llevado al único hotel del pueblo donde se les había reservado habitación.

Me encontré con la cabeza vendada y a Sephiroth básicamente a tres pasos de mí, con el ceño fruncido y aquella mirada verde helada escudriñándome con evidente interés.

- ¿Qué...? - dije medio ida hasta que una esfera verde de Materia cayó sobre mis rodillas.

Una Materia de ataque, _Relámpago_. Y leveada hasta la náusea.

- Considéralo un obsequio – me dijo la grave, quizás algo pretenciosa y soberbia, voz del inimitable Sephiroth – Puedo apañármelas sin ella perfectamente, pese a lo que puedas juzgar, como bien has hecho antes, respecto a mis habilidades en combate. Por otra parte, considerando tu debilidad, creo que harás buen uso de ella. Te aconsejaría, no obstante, que la combinases con _Todos_; si tienes más de un enemigo cerca puede llegar a resultarte francamente muy útil.

Y así comenzó todo, supongo, así comenzó mi odisea de la mano con tan peligroso personaje.

Porque Sephiroth, pese a su apariencia de ángel, era una de las criaturas más peligrosas que jamás hubiera nacido en éste mundo.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_ aunque haya parecido un poco técnico, el romance vendrá un poco más adelante. Intentaré mantener la esencia de Sephiroth sin volverle ñoño ni muy OCC. No tengo intención de extenderla mucho porque tiene que llegar a una conclusión final que todos conocemos. Los capítulos van a ser así, cortos y to the point. Mirad a ver si os gusta y a leer se ha dicho! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 02: _Tocando las narices al personal._

* * *

Al parecer, de aquella pequeña aventura con el dragón, otro de los chicos de SOLDADO que venían acompañando a Sephiroth, había quedado inconsciente del mismo modo.

Se llamaba Zack y era un alma candorosa de persona, muy distinto de Sephiroth, que cuando no estaba callado y te silenciaba del mismo modo con una mirada helada, hacía gala de un sentido del humor ciertamente muy ácido.

Recuerdo que del día previo a la incursión al reactor de Mako anduve básicamente hablando con Zack y no con el hosco ídolo juvenil, quien otra cosa no, pero muy amable no es que fuera precisamente. Aquella primera impresión que obtuve del carácter de Sephiroth no es que me dejase muy buen sabor de boca precisamente.

Pero ante la insistencia de Zack, quien defendía al tipo como si fuera amigo suyo diciendo que en realidad no era tan mala persona, decidí no darle importancia tampoco al carácter de una superestrella, pues yo pensaba que lo más probable fuera que la fama se le hubiera subido a la cabeza y fuera de ésta clase de niños pijos bien forrados de dinero, rodeados de aduladores y fans, que siempre iban reforzaditos de Materia que ni tan siquiera habían leveado ellos a mano.

Yo seguía en mis trece con la idea de el tal Sephiroth no era tan poderoso como pretendía, pero acepté la Materia de _Relámpago_ con sumo gusto. Entre lo cara que es la Materia ya de por sí sola (inalcanzable para el ridículo sueldo de una simple repartidora de publicidad como era yo), y entre el tiempo y la dedicación que toman levearla hasta el máximo no es que pudiera permitirme el lujo de ponerme en plan prepotente y desdeñar, por otra parte, tan estupendo regalo.

Supongo que la inicial antipatía implícita entre Sephiroth y yo era en cierto modo bastante recíproca: yo no me tragaba el cuento de sus habilidades sobrehumanas y a él le molestaba que una micarraca flacucha y pecosa que no sabía luchar le juzgase tan alegremente.

Y también supongo que fue ése el motivo y no otro por el que, cuando empezó a caer el sol, Sephiroth, quien se había tirado toda la tarde mirando por la ventana, viniera hacia mí, me levantase de la cama de un tirón y, tras inspeccionar brevemente mis capacidades motrices y de orientación con objeto de saber si no me caería por el camino con aquel golpazo en la cabeza, me sacó casi a empujones de la habitación que él y sus compañeros habían rentado y me dio con la puerta en las narices.

Simpático el tío, oye. Simpático de narices.

Me marché a casa encogiéndome de hombros, entre molesta y riéndome de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el "Señor Materias Leveadas" y me equipé muy gustosa _Relámpago_ en la tercera de las cuatro ranuras que tenían mis brazales de acero, la mejor "armadura" femenina (porque vamos a ser sinceros, las protecciones para chicas son más caras que las que son para los chicos) que mi ridículo sueldo se podía costear.

Mi madre se quedó un poco en las nubes cuando me vio venir a casa con la cabeza vendada y luego me regañó por llegar tarde a cenar.

Madres...

La noche se sucedió sin mucha novedad.

Pero al día siguiente, a primerísima hora de la mañana en la plaza del pueblo, ahí estaban los de SOLDADO junto a Sephiroth y su nueva guía para que les condujese por las escarpadas tierras repletas de secretos y Mako del Monte Nibel: Tifa Lockhart, mi vecina. Una chica que, con sólo quince años, pegaba más fuerte que yo y gastaba dos o tres tallas de sujetador más que yo.

Tifa se ganaba la vida haciendo de guía a los turistas por el pueblo y alrededores antes del feo asunto con el reactor de Mako, por lo que era la primera interesada en que el tema se solucionase para seguir ganando algo de dinero extra.

La gente por Nibelheim, y máxime cuando eran jóvenes, no es que tuvieran mucho porvenir laboral salvo ayudando de vez en cuando en el bar, en el hotel, haciendo recados y demás, por lo cual el trabajo de cada uno era sagrado.

Sin trabajo no tenías opción de comprar un billete de transporte y largarte a las ciudades a probar mejor suerte. Yo llevaba ahorrando desde los catorce para irme. A mi hermano y a mi desaparecido primo les había sucedido exactamente lo mismo cuando quisieron unirse a SOLDADO.

Vamos, que si querías ahorrar ya te podías ir espabilando y no gastándote tu sueldo en tonterías. Yo desde hacía un par de años que no me compraba ropa nueva, así que...

Pero me estoy desviando de nuevo de mi historia. Lo dicho: tras hacerse una foto de recuerdo que uno de los chavales del pueblo les sacó; guiados por Tifa, Sephiroth, Zack y compañía fueron hacia las afueras del pueblo, por el norte, e incursionaron por las tierras otrora verdes del Monte Nibel.

Y yo les seguí porque sí, porque sentía curiosidad, porque me apetecía verles en acción y porque era domingo y no había publicidad que repartir. Ea.

La verdad era que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Y mi curiosidad dio, cómo no, lo peor de mí.

- ¡A partir de ahora será más difícil! - había exclamado Tifa al inicio de ése puente que últimamente ni a mí, que era una cotilla descarada, se me había ocurrido cruzar sin temerme que se fuera a desmoronar - ¡Seguidme!

Ellos la siguieron. Y yo con ellos.

La verdad es que supuse que ocurriría... pero no tan pronto.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! - oí que exclamaba de pronto la voz furibunda del SOLDADO Número Uno por excelencia, Sephiroth.

- Pues... - vacilé pegando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Aquella mirada verde helada cargada de Mako hubiera puesto los pelos de punta al más pintado.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para alargar nuestro enfrentamiento verbal.

- Eh... ¡el puente! - fue lo último que le oí gritar a Tifa antes de que la estructura se fuera básicamente a hacer puñetas y todos nos precipitásemos hacia el vacío por el barranco.

Creo que mi primer impulso fue agarrarme a uno de los maderos de uno de los laterales rotos del puente. La mayoría hicieron básicamente lo mismo y ahí quedamos, suspendidos en el aire y mirándonos entre nosotros. Pronto me di cuenta de que faltaba uno de los chavales uniformados de azul que habían venido acompañando a Sephiroth y a Zack.

Se hicieron unos instantes de tenso silencio ahí, colgados como estábamos.

- Te habrás quedado a gusto, ¿eh? - oí que, por encima de mí, agarrado unos cuantos maderos más arriba me decía Sephiroth mientras me observaba con mala hostia contenida - ¿Te has percatado, por casualidad, que ha sido tu peso lo que ha hecho la diferencia para que éste frágil puente se desmoronara?

- Os iba a avisar precisamente de que se tienen que ir, como mucho, de tres en tres. - le respondí yo, con mucha cara dura y mucha soberbia - Habéis ido cinco y claro...

- Y los cinco hubiéramos pasado tranquilamente de no ser porque TÚ te has puesto en medio.

Un suspiro interrumpió nuestra reyerta.

- ¿Podéis continuar cuando estemos sobre tierra firme? - dijo Zack, posicionado varios tablones más arriba de nosotros – La verdad, no tengo muy claro cuánto me resistirán los brazos en ésta postura.

Se veía que todos habíamos ido a agarrarnos al lado más cercano al punto de inicio y no al de la central nuclear, cuya parte del puente se presentaba demasiado corta para poder alcanzarla y usarla de escalinata. Así pues, hubimos de ir descendiendo por los tablones raídos del viejo puente hasta pisar tierra firme, varios metros por debajo de nuestro punto de partida.

Fuimos bajando todos muy lentamente. Sephiroth, como cabía de esperar, bajó antes que yo y, en el momento en que me asió para ayudarme a bajar, lo hizo de muy mala leche.

- Bien... - comenzó pasándose una mano enguantada por la melena plateada mientras nos daba a todos una mirada crítica – Todo el mundo parece encontrarse bien. ¿Podemos regresar a donde estábamos? - le preguntó directamente a Tifa.

Ella, limpiándose el polvo de la camiseta y ajustándose su sombrero de ala ancha, inspiró profundamente.

- A ver... yo diría que sí. Éstas cuevas están unidas entre sí como un gran hormiguero... - razonó dándole una mirada de duda a una de las entradas cerca de donde habíamos caído – Oh, y Sephiroth... parece que te falta una persona.

Lo que yo había observado antes.

Sephiroth, sin embargo, haciendo uso de una sangre fría que me puso el estómago de corbata, se encogió de hombros.

- No quisiera parecer cruel - ¿ah, no?, pues lo había conseguido – Pero no tenemos tiempo para buscarlo. No podemos regresar ahora, de modo que debemos continuar. - y lanzándome a mí una de ésas miradas de querer ahogar a alguien, añadió – Viajaremos juntos desde aquí.

Nadie se atrevió a cuestionar ni su liderazgo ni su criterio.

Al avanzar y entrar por una de las cuevas, bastante bien iluminadas por efecto de las grandes cantidades de Mako presentes en el lugar, nos detuvimos un instante a contemplar aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Yo había venido por aquí sola alguna que otra vez a recoger Materia (así me había hecho con _Habilidad Enemiga_ y con _Curación_, lógicamente) cuando el emplazamiento no era tan peligroso de rondar.

- ¿Qué es ésto? - inquirió Zack.

- Una cueva de colores misteriosos... - fue la vaga respuesta de Tifa.

- Es Mako. – salté yo, no pudiéndome morder la lengua por más tiempo.

- Al ser ésta montaña especialmente rica en Mako se construyó el reactor aquí. - dijo Sephiroth al tiempo que me lanzaba una de ésas miradas que hablaban por sí solas diciendo "Cállate" a más no poder.

La verdad es que debería haberme callado, pero lo cierto es que mi lengua tenía vida propia. Me temo que aún la sigue teniendo.

- Es que yo saqué mi Materia de ésta cuevas. – aducí.

Tifa y Zack se me quedaron mirando como si me vieran por primera vez.

- ¿Tú has estado antes por aquí? - preguntó Zack.

- ¡Anda!, claro.

- ¿Sabes algún camino que pueda conducirnos hasta el reactor? - fue ésta vez Sephiroth quien preguntó, aparentemente menos hostil que hacía escasos minutos.

- Te advierto que es largo de narices.

Pero él se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

- Como he dicho antes, no podemos volver atrás. - sentenció.

Y lo decía muy en serio.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_agradezco un montón a sweet-autumn-mao que me haya dicho lo que piensa de la historia. Te prometo que, pese a todo, mantendré el carácter de Sephiroth en la medida de lo posible, que sé que no es precisamente una almita de la caridad._

_Como dije anteriormente, los capítulos no van a ser muy largos y ésto no va a ser uno de ésos fics interminables de chorrocientos capítulos, pero sí quiero dejar claro que la relación se desarrolla naturalmente, no de un día para otro. Podía haber elegido a una de las chicas del grupo, pero es que modificar la historia original del juego creo que no me resultaría muy grato, así que incorporo a mi por el momento anónima OC para que siga de cerca lo que ocurre y meta las narices en ello._

_Nos leemos! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 03: _Pequeña chica, gran Materia._

* * *

Lo cierto era que el camino por las cuevas hacia el maldito reactor de las narices era largo y retorcido donde los hubiera. Solamente había ido tres veces por aquel camino al susodicho reactor y, con tantos recovecos, mi memoria me jugaba a veces muy malas pasadas.

_Ya hemos pasado por aquí un par de veces..._ - observé vagamente al encontrarme la misma muesca que había dejado con mi cuchillo sobre la misma roca en el mismo condenado ángulo.

Y Sephiroth, que otra cosa no, pero de tonto no tenía un pelo, observó exactamente lo mismo.

- Estamos dando vueltas. - sentenció como si aquello fuera una falta gravísima.

- Yo no... - intenté explicarme hasta que fui bruscamente interrumpida.

- Te has perdido. - dedujo muy tranquilamente.

Me quedé a cuadros.

- ¡Yo no me he perdido! - exclamé - ¡Hay una $^%(*& apertura por aquí cerca que nos llevará hasta el siguiente pasadizo!

- El cual nos conducirá de nuevo justamente donde estamos. - replicó Sephiroth, inmutable – Seguro que llevas buscando la susodicha apertura desde el mismo instante en que te pusiste a la cabeza de ésta expedición. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

- ¡Te digo que sé adónde voy!

- ¿Ah, sí?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y cómo es el siguiente pasadizo que supuestamente deberíamos estar atravesando?

- ¡Es un claro natural que desemboca en una fuente de Mako!

Sephiroth entonces se llevó una mano a la frente y se masajeó las sienes con el anular y el pulgar de su mano derecha.

- ¿Como ése claro que veo a la izquierda, por ejemplo? - resopló señalando con la cabeza un punto que había escapado a mis ojos.

Y el maldito tenía razón.

Al otro lado de una de las cavidades más chiquititas, podía adivinarse el fulgor verde esmeralda del Mako brillar contra la fauna circundante al claro.

Refunfuñando y haciendo como que le imitaba en la forma altanera de hablar mientras Sephiroth no miraba, seguí de mala gana a unos muy maravillados Zack y Tifa acercarse a la bella fuente.

- Es tan hermosa... - musitó Tifa encantada de la vida. Los ojos le brillaban al observar aquel milagro de la naturaleza – Si el reactor Mako continúa aspirando la energía, ésta fuente también se secará.

La verdad es que la chica tenía toda la razón del mundo. Y no era la única que lo pensaba.

- Materia. Cuando condensas la energía de Mako se crea Materia. - dijo Sephiroth acercándose – Es muy poco frecuente poder ver Materia en su estado natural.

Me lo iba a decir a mí. Encontrar mis dos esferas lo suyo me costó. Se habían formado de las fuentes naturales a lo largo de un proceso de varios años de gestación. De aquella fuente en concreto había sacado yo _Curación_, mi primera Materia.

- De paso... - terció Zack acercándose también a su vez a la fuente - ¿Cuál es el motivo de que al utilizarse Materia también pueda utilizarse magia?

Sephiroth se le quedó mirando como si aquella fuera la pregunta más idiota que jamás hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Tú estabas en SOLDADO y ni siquiera sabes éso? - inquirió.

La tensión del silencio en aquellos instantes se podía haber cortado con un cuchillo.

- … el conocimiento y la sabiduría de los Ancianos se hallan contenidos en la Materia. - explicó entonces Sephiroth negando con la cabeza - Cualquiera con este conocimiento puede utilizar libremente los poderes de la Tierra y del planeta. Ese conocimiento interacciona entre nosotros y el planeta invocando la magia… o eso es lo que dicen.

- O sea, que la misma esencia del planeta, por el origen natural de la misma Materia, combinada con un supuesto conocimiento que tenemos acerca de la Tierra, hace que podamos curar, destruir o proteger entre otras muchas cosas. - dije yo – Pues a mí no me cuadra éso de que la Tierra provea de armas peligrosas para que nosotros las utilicemos libremente.

- Sin embargo tú misma has dicho que la Materia tiene origen natural, ¿no es así? - apuntó Sephiroth - ¿Qué puede decirte éso al respecto de los contradictorios que pueden llegar a ser los deseos del propio planeta?

Zack a mi izquierda se rascó efusivamente la cabeza.

- Dios, si os vais a poner a filosofar acerca de la Materia y sus orígenes creo que nos tiraremos aquí todo el día. - razonó – La Materia es un asunto... de poderes misteriosos.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sephiroth se echó a reír.

Y la verdad es que, cuando no estaba de morros, tenía un aire de lo más encantador.

- ¿He dicho algo gracioso? - preguntó Zack, cortado.

- Un hombre me dijo una vez que no utilizara términos no cinéticos como "poder misterioso". - explicó - ¡Ni siquiera se le podría llamar "mágico"! Todavía recuerdo lo furioso que se puso.

- ¿De quién hablas? - preguntó Zack.

- Hojo de Shinra S.A. Un hombre sin experiencia asignado a proseguir el trabajo de un gran científico. Era un auténtico nudo de complejos ambulante.

Yo no entendía ni torta de qué o quiénes estaban hablando, pero la aclaración del concepto de la Materia nos había dado a Tifa (pues la observé y parecía intrigada con la fuente) y a mí algo en lo que pensar.

Personalmente, hasta hace poco, jamás había tenido noción de qué o quiénes eran ésos Ancianos que tanto rondaban las leyendas circundantes en torno al templo erigido en su memoria ubicado al sur, por el archipiélago bajo el continente. Para mí todo aquello, al no haber viajado, me resultaba ajeno, exótico y extraño al mismo tiempo.

Nuestro mundo es pequeño y no era difícil ubicarse en él en un mapamundi. Todavía recuerdo las clases de Historia y de Geografía en la escuela y me asalta la añoranza de tiempos pasados que nunca volverán.

Pero vuelvo a irme por las ramas, parece una costumbre muy arraigada en mi subconsciente ahora. Pienso, recuerdo y añoro días en los que, con poca que fuera la novedad, todo Nibelheim se agitaba desde sus cimientos.

Mi pueblo ya no es lo que era salvo un vil calco de lo que fuera antaño. Ya no hay alegría ni rostros sonrientes que te pregunten qué tal el día cuando vas a por el pan ni nada. Mi pueblo hace mucho tiempo que murió.

Pero ya llegaré a éso más adelante.

Nuestra larga excursión por los túneles infinitos a rebosar de Mako del Monte Nibel no estuvo exenta de peligros; peligros que Sephiroth, hasta las cachas de Materia como iba, sigo diciendo, despachaba sin mayores contemplaciones...

Sin mayores contemplaciones hasta que dos de ésos dragones verdes nos rodearon en una emboscada.

Del primero se iba encargando Sephiroth muy bien... pero del segundo nos quedamos solos ante el peligro Zack, Tifa, el otro uniformado y yo.

Tifa y yo teníamos conocimientos básicos de artes marciales, los suyos infinitamente más avanzados que los míos a base de mucha práctica y mucho esfuerzo; pero nada que pudiera competir con el maldito dragón.

Zack, al igual que el otro, acabó K.O. en menos de lo que canta un gallo y mi hechizo de _Curación_, incluso a nivel Maestro, de nada sirvió en su estado de inconsciencia.

Entonces lo recordé, recordé en aquel instante la Materia que me había dado Sephiroth.

Y la usé.

De tan bestia que era el nivel a la que estaba subida que caí hacia atrás y me golpeé la nuca contra el suelo.

Y en mitad de los muchos pajaritos que vi desde el suelo, también atiné a contemplar cómo la bestia, debilitada, salió corriendo antes de que aquellos ataques terribles siguieran.

Tifa me ayudó a levantarme y, cuando vi aquello, incluso mareada y viendo colorines en el aire me puse a chillar como una colegiala.

- ¡Ja!, ¡chúpate ésa! - exclamé eufórica, bailando y mostrando elocuentemente mi dedo corazón - ¡Éso te enseñará a no meterte conmigo!

Mientras Sephiroth devolvía a Zack y a su otro compañero al mundo de la consciencia a base de utilizar magia, Tifa me observaba maravillada.

- ¡Lo has derrotado! - exclamó - ¡Has podido con una de ésas cosas!

Y yo me hallaba a mis anchas, ufana a más no poder, orgullosa hasta decir basta... hasta que una voz tranquila y fría vino a sacarme de mi nube.

- Naturalmente que ha podido con el monstruo – dijo Sephiroth acercándose – Es MI Materia la que lleva. - recalcó.

En aquel momento le hubiera arreado una buena patada en las espinillas y le hubiera hecho comerse su Materia... de no ser porque, en primer lugar, yo tenía las de perder en un enfrentamiento semejante; y segundo, porque su dichosa Materia de _Relámpago_ me gustaba demasiado como para tirarla.

Nos tiramos casi todo el día para avanzar y ya teníamos hambre cuando se hizo de noche y nos refugiamos en una de las cuevas que parecían más deshabitadas.

Al no tener nada que comer, comenzamos a hablar para distraer los estómagos.

La mayoría estábamos muy cansados y queríamos también dormir un poco. A Sephiroth, autoproclamado líder del grupo, le pareció bien pese a quejarse un par de veces de la falta de resistencia de sus dos compañeros.

En el Monte Nibel, todo hay que decirlo, hacía un frío de tres pares de narices y yo había venido vestida con camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos, sin chaqueta ni nada... y me estaba helando el culo.

Una vez nos pusimos a dormir, hechos polvo, yo me acurruqué en un lateral, pegada a la pared de roca y, encogida en posición fetal, empecé a tiritar sin querer.

Al cabo de un rato en el que no conseguí dormirme, oí un suspiro de resignación y vino a caerme, como llovido del cielo, el abrigo largo, negro y acorazado de Sephiroth.

Observándole atónita, no varié mi postura y me le quedé mirando con cara de lela.

- Te castañean los dientes – fue toda la explicación que se dignó a ofrecerme – Me molesta y me impide hacer la guardia tranquilamente.

Yo no dije, por vez primera, ni ésta boca es mía y me le quedé mirando cómo, espada en mano, se sentaba frente al fuego que habíamos encendido, echaba alguna ramita de vez en cuando y sus fríos ojos verdes se perdían en el danzar de las llamas.

Me dormí poco a poco con aquella imagen grabada en el cerebro.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 04: _Soldados sin batalla._

* * *

Durante la noche hubo un punto en el que volví a despertarme y quedé bastante asombrada con lo que vi.

En todo aquel tiempo, desde que los de Shinra llegasen a Nibelheim, no me había percatado, pero...

- ¿Cloud...? - susurré en la oscuridad, observando fijamente al rubio muchacho que había sido del mismo modo que Tifa vecino mío hasta hacía escasos dos años, cuando también se había marchado con la oleada de fiebre juvenil por unirse a SOLDADO. Hubiera reconocido aquel peinado de picos en cualquier parte – Eres Cloud, ¿verdad?

El chico pegó un respingo, sentado como estaba frente al fuego al lado de Sephiroth y con el casco azul de infantería de Shinra quitado.

No le había reconocido hasta aquel mismo momento. El chaval había sabido ocultarse bien.

Pero, ¿por qué?

- Ripley – me saludó con un mecánico movimiento de cabeza. El chico había sido de toda la vida un poco hosco al haber crecido sin padre. De niño buscaba pelea por la mínima tontería que surgiera.

No me sorprendí de que me tratara por mi apellido que no por mi nombre, tampoco es que hubiéramos sido íntimos de críos.

- No te había reconocido – murmuré observando a la durmiente Tifa acurrucada contra la piedra justo en el extremo opuesto de donde se hallaba el chico - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. - fue su cortante respuesta. Nunca había sido tampoco muy hablador de todos modos.

- Si lo llegamos a saber os hubiéramos llevado a tu madre y a ti algún refrigerio o algo para saludarte. - dije afablemente. La verdad es que, con toda la fama de pendenciero que arrastraba el chaval, el pobre me caía bien. Ambos básicamente habíamos crecido sin padre - ¿Has ido a verla?

- Sí.

- Has cambiado mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Para mejor, si preguntas.

- Éso mismo me ha dicho ella.

Hubo un instante en el cual el silencio se condensó sobre nuestras cabezas como una nube tormentosa.

- He visto que Tifa no te habla mucho. - observé - ¿Os habéis peleado o algo?

Desde la corta distancia que nos separaba, le observé contener un momento la respiración.

- Tifa... - titubeó un instante dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a la dormida chica de lo que yo entendí era vergüenza – No sabe que estoy aquí.

Aquello me dejó helada. Tifa y Cloud habían sido amigos de infancia desde que tengo memoria... o al menos ése era mi punto de vista de su relación. La verdad es que Cloud en realidad no se relacionaba con nadie.

- ¿No se lo has dicho? - inquirí.

El otro meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¿Por qué? Es tu amiga.

- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? - replicó el chico entonces volviéndose a poner su casco y levantándose de su postura para erguirse con el fusil al hombro – Buenas noches.

Nada le respondí, pues otra cosa no, pero siempre he sido muy observadora y mi intuición me decía que el tema no era plato de gusto de Cloud, de modo que lo dejé estar con sus problemas. Tampoco es que fuera amigo mío, así que...

- Tienes una preocupante inclinación por poner a los demás al límite de su paciencia – oí de pronto que se dirigía a mí la voz calmada y prepotente del hasta ahora callado Sephiroth – Una inclinación, según a quien molestes, muy peligrosa. Deberías tener más cuidado.

- Y tú deberías meterte en tus asuntos – le espeté muy tranquilamente – Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, ¿lo sabías?

Y el tipo se había echado a reír. Cuando se reía parecía otra persona completamente diferente, casi... como cualquier otro.

Más... humano. Sí, "humano" creo que es la mejor palabra para definir la sensación que su risa producía en mí. Se veía como algo tan natural en él... tan natural como lo sombrío de su carácter, una combinación de polos opuestos muy peligrosa para darse en una misma persona.

- ¿Nunca te has planteado... medir un poco tus palabras? Pudiera ser que algún día te encontrases a alguien con mucha menos paciencia que yo. - siguió pinchando, haciendo gala de su muy ácido sentido del humor – Entonces sería todo un espectáculo ver cómo corres en una situación semejante.

Pero, como era lógico, yo seguí contestando. ¿Por qué no? Había empezado él.

- Oh, perdone usted, Señor Gran Humildad. Me aflige mucho saber que le he ofendido por mi muy extensa muestra de verborrea prepotente y altanera, nada que ver con sus tranquilas y reposadas palabras cargadas de modestia y sencillez, claro...

- Te crees muy graciosa, ¿eh?

- Sólo de lunes a domingo, incluidos los festivos. - me detuve un instante, envalentonada al ver que se seguía riendo – Vamos, admítelo, en el fondo te parece divertido.

En ésto que fue en aquel instante en que me dio una de ésas miradas verdes ya no heladas, si no... escrutadoras.

De ésa clase de miradas que no se te olvidan nunca.

- No quieras ser simpática ni estar a buenas conmigo – me dijo con aire distraído, girando la cabeza y volviendo a posar su vista ausente en el fuego de la hoguera – Puede que no te guste lo que encuentres debajo de ésa prepotencia que tanto me achacas.

Nada más dijimos aquella noche y el sueño pronto acudió de nuevo a mí, sin reservas ni interrupciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, demasiado temprano y con nada en los estómagos, nos levantamos para proseguir nuestra caminata que, todo hay que decirlo, finalmente se enderezó con la ayuda de Tifa, quien finalmente encontró un punto en el paisaje que le sonaba.

- Lo logramos por fin. - dijo la chica - Aunque desde luego tomamos el camino más largo...

Y Sephiroth me había dirigido en silencio una de ésas miradas como de llevar la última palabra. El maldito había vuelto a tener razón de nuevo y éso me frustraba.

El reactor se alzaba imponente, gris y rodeado de vapor por doquier. En mitad de aquel secarral de polvo y cenizas en el que Monte Nibel se había convertido parecía una suerte de gigante de hierro que nos fuera a comer de un momento a otro.

La visión, desde luego, no era en absoluto tranquilizadora.

- Esperad aquí, Tifa y tú... tú... - nos instruyó Zack mientras me lanzaba una mirada de duda – Perdona, pero ¿cómo decías que te llamabas?

- Ripley, Gabrielle Ripley.

- Ya... Ripley... muy bien. Tú y Tifa esperaréis aquí afuera.

A mí me daba un poco igual, pero Tifa se puso enseguida de morros.

- ¡Yo quiero entrar también! - protestó - ¡Quiero ver!

Pero Sephiroth en aquellos instantes cortó toda queja con un movimiento brusco de su brazo.

- Sólo al personal autorizado se le permite la entrada. - sentenció - Este lugar está repleto de secretos industriales de Shinra.

- ¡No obstante...!

La apenas recién formulada nueva queja de Tifa fue inmediatamente acallada en cuanto Sephiroth le dio la espalda para dirigirse al enmascarado Cloud.

- Cuida de la dama y de la... - lo pensó un instante – … graciosa aquí presente. - terminó mientras me observaba con algo que creo que era humor.

Cuando Cloud se interpuso en el trayecto de una testaruda Tifa para impedir que ésta subiera, la chica resopló.

- ¡Será mejor entonces que cuides bien de nosotras, eh! - fue lo último que exclamó antes de sumirnos los tres en un incómodo silencio que nos duró una hora.

Y, una vez transcurrida ésa hora, Zack y Sephiroth regresaron del interior del reactor, el cual ya había dejado de expulsar aquellas cantidades ingentes de vapor. Debieron de haber arreglado la avería sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sin embargo... algo ocurría, algo que todos pudimos paladear en el ambiente.

Zack había vuelto pálido como un muerto. En lo que a Sephiroth respectaba...

El gran héroe de Shinra no nos habló a ninguno en todo el trayecto de vuelta a Nibelheim, parecía como ido de la realidad, molesto... y triste.

Intentamos sonsacar algo a Zack pero no nos quiso contar nada.

Creo que fue en aquel instante cuando algo cambió dentro de todos nosotros, como si ya nos oliéramos el desastre a varios kilómetros.

Y una cosa he de decir ante las impresiones que tu instinto pueda facilitarte: no son en absoluto erradas. Ya tuve tiempo de comprobarlo más adelante.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 05: _Diez días (1ª Parte)._

* * *

Diez días fueron los transcurridos durante el encierro de Sephiroth en la Mansión Shinra desde que volviéramos a Nibelheim con aquel pesado silencio a cuestas. Diez días de incertidumbre. Diez días que, mal que me pese, fueron al mismo tiempo los más terribles y emocionantes de toda mi vida.

A lo largo de los años me he aferrado fuertemente a ésos diez días con todas mis fuerzas para no volverme loca... para no sucumbir al horror que vino tras aquel período de tiempo en suspensión donde acabé envuelta en la misma espiral desconcertante hacia la cual el pueblo entero parecía abocado.

Durante ésos diez días llevé una especie de diario... si así puede ser llamado a un raquítico cuadernillo de menos de veinte hojas... donde fui apuntando con pasmosa brevedad los sucesos que fueron acaeciendo aquellos diez días de cuenta atrás.

Las primeras entradas de mi diario no podían ser más cutres:

**_22 de septiembre, año 0002. 22:45 h._**

_No sé ni como empezar una mierda de éstas, jamás he llevado un diario ni había tenido la intención de hacerlo... pero creo que un cambio de los grandes requiere una variación de rutina de las gordas y para éso está éste cuadernillo._

_A grandes rasgos ya sé de qué estoy hablando, por lo que no me adentraré mucho en detalles salvo que, desde el incidente con el reactor de Mako aquí, en Nibelheim, finalmente el alcalde se decidió a llamar a los de Shinra y éstos han mandado a Sephiroth y a más gente de SOLDADO para hacer frente al fallo que está enviando oleadas de contaminación y monstruos sobre nuestro pequeño pueblecito._

_Por circunstancias que aquí no referiré, acabé metida en la incursión al reactor de Mako y descubriendo por el camino no sólo que mi vecino Cloud ha vuelto, si no que el tan famoso Sephiroth es una persona... difícil._

_Y más difícil se ha vuelto desde que regresamos al mediodía a Nibelheim._

_Se ha encerrado en la vieja y destartalada Mansión Shinra a las afueras y no come ni habla con nadie._

_He dicho que era un tipo difícil pero no imposible, como ahora, de modo que la situación me está poniendo francamente muy nerviosa. No tengo idea de qué pudo haber pasado en el interior del reactor, pues no me dejaron entrar, pero estoy segura de que ha de tener por fuerza relación con el presente ánimo de Sephiroth._

_No quiero adelantar acontecimientos, pero todo ésto me huele a chamusquina... el tipo mencionó que en el interior del reactor se guardaban secretos industriales de Shinra._

_Shinra nunca ha jugado limpio con nosotros, ni siquiera cuando nos prometieron prosperidad y empleo para la gente del pueblo una vez el reactor se construyera. Porque vamos a ser sinceros: ¿quién diablos podría acceder a unos secretos industriales tan bien guardados? Un puñado de gente normal y corriente de pueblo desde luego que no._

La primera entrada fue más un resumen de mis impresiones y corazonadas que otra cosa. Pero el "Día 1" oficial de ésa cuenta atrás sería el siguiente, a 23 de septiembre.

**_23 de septiembre, año 0002. 09:10 h._**

_Me he levantado mucho más temprano que de ordinario para seguir husmeando a ver si hay noticias de Sephiroth y nada. Ni mi vecino ni Zack, el otro SOLDADO, sueltan prenda. Nadie sabe nada y parece como si en realidad nadie quisiera saber nada del asunto._

_Estoy francamente muy frustrada. Creo que seguiré preguntando. Intentaré colarme en la mansión a ver si puedo, ni que sea, hablar con el propio afectado, de quien sigo pensando que es una persona difícil, que no imposible._

El mismo día puse otra entrada ya bien caída la noche.

**_23 de septiembre, año 0002. 23:23 h. [AÑADIDO]_**

_La verdad es que Sephiroth no se ha alegrado mucho de verme. Iba como un loco de un lado a otro buscando libros y documentos por el sótano de la mansión, balbuciendo incoherencias acerca de creaciones aberrantes._

_Zack ya me había advertido de lo inestable de su carácter, pero no quise hacerle mucho caso._

_Tenía razón._

_Sephiroth primero se puso hecho un basilisco, me amenazó con ensartarme en su espada convirtiéndome así en un pincho moruno viviente, me tiró un par de libros a la cabeza y luego se quedó quieto, gruñendo no-sé-qué acerca de lo muy insoportable y cotilla que yo era._

_Le he llevado un poco de sopa y fiambre. Se los ha comido muy a regañadientes._

_Hemos tenido una conversación un poco extraña mientras comía. Creo que está desquiciado con algo que debió de ver en el interior del reactor... hablaba de experimentos humanos y cosas que no tenían lógica alguna._

_Le he dejado que siguiera con sus libros y demás, aunque no creo que aguante mucho en pie, se le veía bastante cansado._

_No sé... si tan horrible es lo del reactor deberíamos precintar el lugar y llamar a algún agente de la autoridad o a alguien más de Shinra para que se haga cargo de la situación. Si lo que sea que haya allí dentro ha conseguido poner los pelos de punta al tío más duro de SOLDADO, no creo que sea algo que debamos de dejar tan tranquilamente._

_Lo malo es que me huelo que el alcalde va a sudar de mi cara si se lo cuento. Como si lo viera._

Y efectivamente, el alcalde del pueblo hizo caso omiso de mi historia al día siguiente. Lo achacó todo a que una de las vaharadas del gas que el reactor proyectaba hacia fuera antes de que lo arreglasen había pegado de pleno a Sephiroth y éste sólo se hallaba "ligeramente desorientado".

No le enviaron un médico ni nada para saber si se encontraba bien. En el pueblo pasaban de los problemas de los empleados de Shinra... y creo que en el fondo no les puedo culpar, pues fue la multimillonaria Corporación la que nos llevó a aquella situación tan lamentable.

El pueblo, silenciosamente y a su manera, se estaba vengando de Shinra en las carnes de Sephiroth.

Volví todos los días a verle dos veces cada día para llevarle comida y saber qué tal estaba. Al principio se mostró muy receloso con mi comportamiento, pero al cabo de poco terminó por aceptarlo como una cosa más de todos los días. Un añadido imprevisto a su encierro autoimpuesto.

De vez en cuando me lo encontraba medio dormido sobre el escritorio del laboratorio del sótano o leyendo papeles a los cuales, en un alarde de desprecio total hacia la propiedad privada, convertía en barquitos, aviones o pajaritas que acabaron por decorar prácticamente todo el laboratorio en los días venideros.

**_24 de septiembre, año 0002. 13:30 h._**

_Se le ha ido la olla. Ahora le ha dado por mostrar sus dotes de papiroflexia con los documentos de Shinra._

_Me pregunto, si acaban descubriendo éste desastre, si se lo descontarán de su sueldo o algo._

- ¿Te aburres? Puedo traer un mazo de cartas y nos echamos una partidita de _strip-póker_.

Aquella frase no pudo haberle pillado más desprevenido.

- Primero vienes a molestarme, luego me haces de nana trayéndome comida, ¿y ahora se te ocurren ideas perversas? - me dijo con genuina diversión, la más leve de las sonrisas pintada en su rostro pálido tras todo aquel tiempo de paranoia - ¿Qué será lo próximo?

- ¡Oye!, si cuela, cuela. No todos los días tengo a un tío que es la leyenda viviente de SOLDADO a unos metros de mi casa para incitarle a que se quite los pantalones.

Lo había dejado caer de cachondeo, pero jamás pensé que pudiera tomárselo ni mínimamente en serio.

- ¿Es éso una insinuación? - se había mofado, tanteándome - Eres un poquito directa, ¿no crees?

- Seguro que alguna vez te han entrado de maneras mucho menos sutiles que yo. - repuse yo, humedeciéndome los labios nerviosa por el cauce que había tomado la conversación - No te hagas ahora el sorprendido.

- Y lo peor de todo es que encima llevas razón.

Ahí se quedó la cosa aquel día.

La verdad es que no me explico cómo empecé con aquel juego. A ver, el tío estaba de muy buen ver, yo tenía dieciocho años y los chicos del pueblo no valían un pimiento. Me gusta pensar a veces que fue meramente inconsciente.

Supongo que me atraía no sólo su aspecto físico, si no aquella personalidad de tipo prepotente y malhumorado al que tan fácilmente conducía a las puyas.

Porque otra cosa no, pero lanzarse puyas con Sephiroth era de lo más diver.

El tío siempre tenía contestaciones para todo.

- Si te da apuro podríamos jugar al "veo-veo".

- ¿Quién te ha dicho, en primer lugar, que me dé apuro nada de lo que me puedas decir? - decía tan tranquilamente, en mitad de su búsqueda interminable de papeles – Además, ¿por qué querría jugar a un juego tan estúpido e infantil como el que ahora me planteas? Casi me seducía más la anterior propuesta.

- ¡Ah!, o sea que estás dispuesto a perder la camisa jugando, ¿eh?

- ¿Quién dice que fuese a perder una sola de las partidas que jugara contra ti?

- ¿Crees poder ganarme?

- ¿Apostamos?

La verdad, jamás hubiera deseado que aquellos diez días hubieran terminado por nada del mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 06: _Diez días (2ª Parte)._

* * *

- ¡Maldición!, ¡no puedo creérmelo!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Me estás dejando sin blanca!

- No apuestes lo que no puedas permitirte perder.

- ¡Dame un respiro!

- De éso nada. Lo que he ganado es mío.

- ¡Seguro que cobras más en Shinra y ésto para ti es una menudencia!

- Ciertamente así es.

- ¡Seguro que haces trampas!

- Tú que tienes mal perder.

Discutir con Sephiroth siempre terminaba derivando a lo mismo: él tenía que llevar la razón por encima de todo, como el aceite.

Y estoy segura de que hacía trampas.

De hecho sólo le gané una vez y creo que fue porque él me dejó, así que...

- ¡Ja!, ¡has perdido! Chínchate.

- De veinte partidas has ganado una. Déjame aplaudir tu pericia en el juego.

- ¡Buuu! Al "Señor Materias Leveadas" no le gusta perder, ¡ja, ja, ja!

- Le dijo la sartén al cazo.

Al menos así conseguía distraerle de sus pajas mentales. Seguía muy obsesionado buscando entre los documentos de Shinra y había cosas que me decía que no podía encajar en ningún sitio.

- Los Ancianos antaño fueron los dueños de éste mundo – me instruía – Y su sabiduría se basaba en un vínculo directo con el planeta, escuchando sus voces.

- ¿El planeta tiene voz? - le preguntaba yo confusa y, al mismo tiempo, tremendamente intrigada no ya sólo por lo que me estaba contando, sino el CÓMO me lo contaba.

- La voz del planeta dimana de la Corriente Vital, un flujo constante que concentra los recuerdos y las almas de los que han partido, generando un bucle de muerte y resurrección ininterrumpido. - me explicaba él – La raza de los Ancianos, ya extinta, tiene todo su poder y recuerdos fluyendo por la Corriente Vital... pero todavía he de averiguar de dónde procede entonces la raza humana y cuál es su vínculo con la caída de los Ancianos.

- ¿Crees que podemos ser usurpadores del poder de los Ancianos?

Y aquella pregunta le había ensombrecido el semblante.

- De ser así, semejante crimen es imperdonable. - fue todo lo que me contestó.

A veces me daba por ponerme a buscar con él entre los documentos sin saber en realidad qué era lo que estábamos buscando. Recuerdo que a veces me cargaba con pilas y pilas de carpetas, cajas y papeles que a veces pesaban una barbaridad para que se las llevara al escritorio o se las quitase del propio escritorio para hacer hueco a más papeles.

Y fue en una de ésas que, subida como andaba yo en la escalera de mano de la biblioteca, Sephiroth me iba diciendo que tomase más y más documentos de una de las baldas más altas de las estanterías interminables... hasta que no soporté más peso, me desequilibré y me caí al suelo arreándome un buen porrazo en el camino. La caja que había estado sujetando hasta hacía relativamente escasos segundos entre las manos me golpeó de pleno en la cabeza con la caída.

- ¡Pero qué torpe eres! - oí en mitad de mi golpe y de la visión doble que éste trajo consigo que Sephiroth me gritaba - ¡Mira la que has liado!

Pero no fue ni acercarse tres pasos a mí para ver el estropicio que había montado que, imprevisiblemente, se había agachado inmediatamente y me había tomado la cabeza entre sus manos para examinarme.

- Tienes sangre. - fue todo lo que dijo.

Intentó hacer que me levantara pero yo, con mi vista escindida en dos y una sensación de caerme permanente, no logré ponerme en pie y tuvo que llevarme en brazos hasta el sillón del escritorio donde procedió a cerrarme la brecha que se me había formado en la frente con un hechizo de _Curación_.

Luego me aplicó una pomada en la zona del impacto, donde tenía un severo chichón tras habérseme cerrado la herida.

- No sé cómo te las apañas – me regañó – pero siempre acabas golpeándote con algo. Pareces una criatura de tres años, no sabes cuidarte sola.

- Si no me hubieras hecho cargar con tantas chorradas no me hubiera ca... ¡Au! - protesté - ¡No hagas éso, que duele!

- Pues cállate y no tientes mi paciencia.

Una vez terminados los cuidados y de ponerme una gasa hasta que me bajase la hinchazón, Sephiroth se incorporó.

- Vaya, no sabía que se te diera tan bien el oficio de enfermera, Sephiroth. – me burlé con una sonrisa. De todos modos era lógico que supiera curar heridas y contusiones, había estado en la guerra y en la guerra te apañas con lo que sea para curarte las heridas.

- No te acostumbres. – me advirtió él con aquella mirada verde tan severa suya.

- Vamos, no lo estropees poniéndote en plan cascarrabias. – reí yo incorporándome lentamente.

- Quédate sentada. – me previno.

- Estoy bie... - y no fue ni terminar la frase que me mareé nuevamente y me hubiera estampado contra el suelo de no ser porque él me sujetó.

Se le veía molesto con la situación.

- ¡Te he dicho que no te levantes! - me gritó - ¡Tienes un golpe en la cabeza, idiota!

Y no sé porqué motivo, pese a que estaba enfadado y gritándome, me pareció tan cándido el hecho de que se preocupara por mi bienestar que me puse ñoña y le abracé sin pensármelo dos veces.

Se ve que le pillé con la guardia baja de nuevo y, si en un principio se tensó bajo mis brazos como un garrote, poco a poco relajó la postura y, si bien no correspondió a mi gesto, tampoco hizo ademán de apartarme.

Se veía que éste tío no estaba lo que se dice muy familiarizado con el contacto directo en lo que a muestras espontáneas de cariño se refería.

Y aquel día, tras salir de la Mansión Shinra, me percaté finalmente de lo que había hecho y corrí a escribir en mi diario como una colegiala tonta las primeras cursilerías que se me ocurrieron y que, por respeto a mi persona, no referiré aquí.

Estaba muy emocionada por un lado cuando, por el otro, me preguntaba incansablemente a santo de qué me venía ésta sensación tan extraña como reconfortante que me llenaba por entero.

Supongo que ahí me debí de dar cuenta de que Sephiroth me gustaba y, tras escribir las pertinentes perogrulladas en el diario fui a hundir la cabeza hondo en la almohada aquel quinto de los diez días que duró aquel trance donde creo que se me debió de ir toda noción del espacio-tiempo junto con el sentido común.

Pero, ¿quién podría exigirte sentido común cuando tienes dieciocho años y estás colada por un tío que, desoyendo las órdenes de sus mandamases, se había ido a encerrar en el sótano de un lugar donde se guardaban documentos secretos?

A mí, desde luego, no.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_gracias a Waild que me ha comentado y sigue mi historia que he escrito éste capítulo. No estaba muy inspirada pero tu review me ha dado las fuerzas necesarias para retomarlo, ¡gracias! ^^_

_Éste capítulo tan largo de "Diez Días" estará dividido en varias partes, así que aún queda hasta que ocurra lo que tiene que ocurrir según los sucesos del juego. Luego habrá un breve paréntesis y seguiremos con el argumento del juego bajo el punto de vista de Ripley. ¡Nos leemos! ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 07: _Diez días (3ª Parte)._

* * *

_**28 de septiembre, año 0002. 02:55 h.**_

_Me es imposible dormir, me temo que mañana no rendiré muy bien repartiendo la propaganda de las narices. Han sacado un nuevo producto que no creo que nadie en éste pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios vaya a usar en toda su vida: las Colas de Fénix._

_Es más bien para combatientes, como los campeonatos de lucha en el Golden Saucer y tal o si te topas con uno de los bichos monstruosos de fuera del reactor y éste te deja K.O._

_Pero claro, la pega es que debes de tener a alguien a tu lado que te lo administre, porque sino..._

_¿Y para dónde va a ir el cacharro éste? Para el hospital, de fijo. Es en el único sitio donde creo que le puedan encontrar alguna utilidad... aunque es caro de narices, su precio de salida son nada menos que 300 giles... y, la verdad, no sé ni por qué narices estoy escribiendo ésto, me importa un bledo lo que saquen al mercado, la mayoría de las cosas no puedo permitírmelas, así que..._

_Por lo demás y hablando de todo un poco, Sephiroth sigue pasando las noches en la Mansión Shinra sin salir del sótano._

_¿Dormirá sobre el escritorio? ¿Y cuando tenga que ir al baño qué?_

_Éste acaba con tortícolis, te lo digo yo._

Éstas y otras tantas "perlas" son las que, muy inadecuadamente, llenan mi diario de unas y otras observaciones acerca de los diez días que transcurrieron desde el asunto en el reactor hasta lo que más adelante se catalogaría como "El Incidente".

Sé a ciencia cierta que no pensaba con mucha claridad por aquel entonces y que mis inquietudes de las tres de la madrugada no eran precisamente por el cambio climatológico que, correspondiendo al impacto medioambiental que el reactor en sí supuso para Nibelheim, acechaba nuestro pueblo como una gran sombra de ave rapaz tapando nuestras cabezas y cegando nuestros ojos a la verdad.

Porque Shinra otra cosa no, pero lo que se dice fastidiar el medio ambiente es algo que se les da de maravilla.

Fastidiar el medio ambiente y destruir vidas.

Como la mía, como la de Cloud o Tifa... como la del propio Sephiroth.

Durante todos éstos años tras lo ocurrido he ido almacenando mucha rabia contra Shinra y todo lo que representa.

Pero si hay algo que odie con toda mi alma, además de los Turcos, es al maldito profesor Hojo y sus experimentos.

Pero ya llegaré a éso más adelante.

De momento, y para no desviar mi cauce de pensamientos, me inclino por el lado más límpido de ésta odisea mía donde, durante diez días, fui muy feliz.

Feliz por cualquier cosa, feliz hasta de ver un canto rodado en el camino que todos los días y sin excepción me hacía a patita dos veces desde casa hasta la Mansión Shinra con un tapper en la mano y todas mis buenas intenciones por montera.

- Por lo menos a ti te hace caso y te deja entrar, porque lo que es a los demás... - me había dicho un día Zack, preocupado como estaba por su muy obsesionado camarada de armas.

Y era cierto, si Zack o Cloud intentaban bajar para informarse en lo más mínimo sobre él siempre acababan de patitas en la calle. Sephiroth se cerraba en banda tras semejantes visitas y luego costaba un rato largo hacerle entrar en razón.

En aquella cuenta atrás jamás le vi de buenas con nadie y, si se enfadaba demasiado, se enfrascaba en sus papeles y no me dirigía la palabra ni siquiera a mí.

Todo cuanto podía hacer era irle trayendo pilas y pilas de carpetas en silencio hasta que decidía regresar de su muy negra obsesión hacia el mundo de lo sociable.

- ¿Qué tal la comida? - le dije en una de ésas cuando hubo finalizado con su ración de por la noche.

Al tío le gustaba hacerse el difícil.

- No está mal, no está mal... - había dicho desapasionadamente – Para un pueblo sin luz y sin habitantes...

- ¡Oye!, ¡que me ha costado su buena media hora cocinar éso! - exclamé con mi orgullo ciertamente algo pinchado.

- Vaya, ¿ahora también hacemos de ama de casa? - se burló - Teniendo en cuenta que has sido tú la artífice de semejante refrigerio espero no indigestarme ésta noche con lo engullido.

- Pero si llevas comiéndote mis comidas desde el primer día, tío mentiroso.

- Ah, ya caigo. Tu plan es envenenarme lentamente, ¿eh? Pues lamento desilusionarte, pero en Shinra nos entrenan para hacernos inmunes a los venenos.

- Dirás usar Materias leveadas anti venenos. - me burlé yo a mi vez.

- Un solo comentario más a ése respecto y te tragas las esferas de Materia que llevo equipadas una por una. - me advirtió.

- Uy, cuando quieras. Las vomitaré, las venderé y seré una mujer rica.

- Eres insoportable.

- Y tú un tiquismiquis.

Y así iban y venían las puyas, unas más ácidas que otras, unas más o menos acertadas que las arriba citadas.

_**29 de septiembre, año 0002. 24:00 h.**_

_Cada vez me duermo más tarde y me está pasando factura. Los documentos del sótano de la Mansión Shinra parecen no tener fin y la voracidad de Sephiroth por leerlos y empaparse de cosas que, supuestamente, no tendría por qué saber, hacen que me quede hasta las tantas con él reorganizando carpetas y cajas._

_Creo que lo hago sólo por tenerle delante de las narices._

_Su manera de moverse, de clavar sus ojos verdes en los papeles y de hacer ése gesto tan característico suyo de ponerse una madeja de pelo plateado tras de la oreja distraídamente hacen que quiera contemplarle durante horas._

_La verdad es que, aunque sea un poco tocapelotas, el tipo tiene una presencia que irradia seguridad y firmeza en todo lo que hace._

_Se ha propuesto encontrar lo que sea que esté buscando y no va a parar hasta encontrarlo._

_Yo, desde luego, pienso ayudarle si éso le hace feliz._

_Y puede que la paja mental sea sólo la mía y puede que, una vez acabe con su investigación, se largue bien lejos y no vuelva a pisar Nibelheim nunca más._

_Creo que el día en que éso ocurra se me va a hacer un nudo en el estómago tan grande que no voy a poder comer chocolate nunca más._

Sé perfectamente a lo que suena y que es completamente estúpido sentirse así por alguien a quien no conocía hasta hacía poco más de una semana... pero si se conoce a Sephiroth ya no queda entonces mucho por conocer.

Era sencillamente adictivo estar en su presencia. Sé que la palabra no es que suene muy bien que digamos, pero es totalmente cierto.

No sé si era toda la fama que le precedía ya de antes lo que hacía que la gente se le arrimase... pero lo que es yo... yo me movía por impulsos totalmente diferentes.

Como he dicho, su presencia era absorbente, se bastaba solo para llenar una sala entera.

Supongo que sería el carisma, supongo que sería el encanto, ¡qué sé yo! Pero lo que tenía muy claro es que me gustaba y aquel sentimiento se iba haciendo cada día más fuerte.

Y el tío se daba cuenta. Y le gustaba jugar a veces con ése hecho.

De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de sus papeles y me sorprendía, mirándole como una cría boba. Frente a él en cuestión de milésimas me transportaba de nuevo a mis quince años.

Y con todo el pavo subido que éso conlleva.

De vez en cuando carraspeaba o pegaba un palmetazo sobre el escritorio para sacarme de mi obnubilación y se echaba a reír cuando me veía pegar un brinco del susto.

Pero no decía nada.

Y a mí ése silencio me llenaba por dentro de una retorcida mezcla tanto de estúpidas ilusiones como de amargas dosis de realidad común.

Por éso yo tampoco decía nada y me callaba aún a sabiendas de lo horriblemente obvia que era.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_bueeeeno, gracias al apoyo recibido hoy he hecho dos capis del tirón ^^ No sé qué tal lo estoy llevando, ya que el romance no es lo mío, pero creo que, aunque breve el período de tiempo a desarrollar, puede ser perfectamente real, ¿no?_

_Un saludo ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 08: _Diez días (4ª Parte)._

* * *

_**1 de octubre, año 0002. 11:46 h.**_

…

_Ahora sí que no voy a poder dormir. Todavía lo estoy flipando en colores._

_..._

_Creo que es grave, no sé si lo mío o lo de Sephiroth o ambas cosas, pero en cualquier caso es grave._

_Muy grave._

Creo que quizás haya llegado al punto de mi historia donde todo se desató, donde Sephiroth y yo dejamos atrás nuestros antiguos seres para transformarnos en algo completamente nuevo.

Él en algo terrible, terrible y grandioso... y yo, por mi parte, creo que fue en aquel instante donde perdí todas mis batallas luchadas y por luchar.

Para mí fue un salto extraño hacia otra manera de ver las cosas, algo que empezó como una ilusión y que se acabaría transformando en un suceso que, a día de hoy, me sigue marcando a tal punto que lo tengo presente en cada momento de mi vida.

No fue malo... pero, y más adelante lo descubriría, tampoco fue bueno.

Encontré aquel primer día de mes por la mañana a Sephiroth en mitad de un maremágnum de papeles desgarrados, cristales rotos procedentes de las múltiples probetas de ensayo que allí había, zonas de la pared quemadas y el escritorio hecho trizas.

Él se encontraba quieto y jadeando, observando un punto en la nada delante de sus ojos y con la larguísima Masamune desenvainada empuñándola en la diestra.

Evidentemente todo aquel jaleo debía de haber sido cosa suya y de la manera tan letal que tenía de manejar aquel filo brillante contra todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - le dije alarmada, aproximándome a él sin cautela de ninguna clase - ¿Qué has hecho?

No me contestó.

- ¿Por qué... la has emprendido contra los muebles? - insistí para hacerle reaccionar.

Él inspiró hondo entonces, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo... esfuerzo que creo que procedía de sus muchas ganas de seguir emprendiéndola contra algo más sólido.

Como yo.

- Vete. - me dijo con voz ronca.

Ahí sí que fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - insistí una vez más.

- He dicho que te vayas.

- No hasta que me cuentes qué pasa.

- ¡Vete de aquí! - tronó entonces con voz poderosa - ¡Fuera!

Supongo que una persona normal en un contexto normal le hubiera hecho caso más por miedo que otra cosa.

Pero yo jamás le había tenido miedo y no pensaba comenzar a tenerlo ahora.

Le así del brazo libre y él, en una complicada maniobra en la que logró zafarse y rápidamente asirme de la pechera de mi camiseta, se posicionó y me apuntó con la punta del filo de su katana bajo la barbilla.

Y ahí hubo un instante de forcejeo, no físico, ya que yo estaba paralizada, sino más bien mental.

Me miró a los ojos con los suyos verdes y rabiosos supurando odio y veneno a partes iguales y yo le miré a él con los míos marrones, grandes y sorprendidos.

Permanecimos quietos como estatuas en aquella misma postura durante lo que se me antojaron horas. El filo de la katana temblaba de rabia en su mano bajo mi mentón y su mirada titilaba con un brillo de puro desdén, algo que yo no le había visto nunca hasta ahora.

Mis ojos clavados en los suyos buscaron una respuesta a una pregunta.

_¿Por qué?_

Sus ojos dudaron y, retirándome el arma del cuello, la soltó y, al caer, ésta impactó contra el suelo con un chasquido al tiempo que, sin entenderlo, me vi asfixiada en un abrazo de hierro que provocó que el aire abandonase violentamente mis pulmones como si me hubieran puesto sobre el pecho una enorme piedra de mármol.

Con un único brazo mantuvo mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, apretando cada vez más la presión sobre mis brazos y caja torácica, constreñidos en su férrea presa.

- Seph... Sephiroth... - logré articular.

- De alguna manera... ya lo sabía. - comenzó a decir con aire distraído.

- Me haces daño...

- De niño siempre supe que era especial – continuó como si no me hubiera oído – Pero jamás de ésta manera... ¿por qué?

- Por... favor...

- ¿Por qué el profesor Gast nunca me lo dijo...?

En el momento en que el oxígeno comenzó a faltarme empecé a ver puntos de colores en el aire y mi cuerpo se fue aflojando lentamente.

Cuando perdí la vista por la presión tan inhumana que ejercía sobre mí, fui repentinamente liberada y transportada cuidadosamente hasta el suelo.

Permanecí en estado de shock unos diez minutos tumbada en el suelo y con Sephiroth a mi lado sentado contemplando su Masamune con la cabeza girada en un ángulo anatómicamente extraño.

Cuando por fin logré incorporarme y sentarme a su lado, su mano, rauda como el viento, regresó a mi brazo, pegó un tirón de mí y me arrimó lo suficiente para que anduviéramos cara a cara con nuestras narices a escasos milímetros la una de la otra.

Su otra mano enguantada acabó cerrada en torno a mi cuello... como si quisiera...

- ¿Sabes? - dijo de pronto – Me sería muy fácil hacer un simple movimiento de muñeca y escindir tu cráneo de tu columna.

Me humedecí los labios, sin entender exactamente de qué iba éste nuevo juego.

Porque para Sephiroth aquello no era más que un juego. Un juego muy peligroso.

- ¿Por qué lo harías? - inquirí finalmente.

Él entonces acercó más si cabe su rostro al mío y nuestras narices se enfrentaron en un choque suave.

- La pregunta es, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? - replicó a su vez en voz baja y peligrosa.

- Soy tu amiga. - le dije.

- Los amigos no son importantes a éstas alturas. - constató – Dime una cosa: ¿qué es lo más preciado para ti?

- Ahora mismo mi vida, gracias. - intenté sonar graciosa.

Pero los chistes ya se habían acabado en aquel punto.

- Muy bien – dijo él muy seriamente – Pues si somos amigos, dime: ¿me permitirías tener el placer de arrebatártela?

Ahí sí que me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda de arriba abajo. No sabía si lo estaba diciendo en serio, me estaba probando, seguía jugando o todo junto.

Pensé que quizás sería oportuno intentar ser graciosa de nuevo... sin embargo todo lo que salió de mi boca fue un contundente monosílabo.

- No.

Sus ojos verdes se fruncieron hasta formar estrechas rendijas de Mako.

- Entonces creo que no podemos ser amigos, Ripley.

Me sobresalté por el simple hecho de oírle pronunciar mi nombre por vez primera.

- Pues... - aventuré – Seamos cualquier otra cosa distinta. Cualquier cosa que te impida matarme, para empezar.

Y, por vez primera desde que entrara en aquel sótano destruido, sonrió.

Pero la suya era una sonrisa predadora, peligrosa.

- Es curioso lo que me pides – observó – Has de saber que ahora, en mi presente estatus, venir conmigo es renacer con todo el planeta. Un planeta que fue arrebatado de las manos de su legítima poseedora, cuyos genes fluyen por mi sangre. ¿Estarías dispuesta a cambiar lo que eres sólo por conservar tu fútil vida?

- No sólo por conservar mi vida, Sephiroth – dije como ida, hipnotizada por sus palabras – Yo... quiero de veras ir contigo.

Sus ojos, a la par que su rostro, se fueron acercando de nuevo.

- ¿A cualquier sitio adonde yo vaya? - inquirió en un susurro – Te estoy avisando.

- Sí. - asentí.

Y me besó.

No entiendo muy bien por qué lo hizo; no tenía la plena certeza de si yo le gustaba de verdad o si aquello seguía formando parte de su retorcido juego.

En lo que a mí respectaba me daba ya todo igual.

Con aquel beso aquel hombre acababa de comprar mi voluntad por entero... y yo no había hecho ni el más leve esfuerzo por alejarme o, al menos, negociar el precio de mi alma.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **vosotros me animáis, yo escribo :) Gracias a sweet-atumn-mao por su aliento. Te digo, si ves el asunto muy OCC me lo dices y lo corrijo, que quiero seguir fiel al carácter del personaje._

_Nos leemos!_


	9. Chapter 9

"_Sólo puede acabar de una manera"_

* * *

Cap. 09: _El incendio de Nibelheim._

* * *

_**2 de octubre, año 0002. 02:02 h.**_

_He oído un ruido procedente de la calle. Parece que hay gente chillando por algo y me parece raro ya que es muy tarde. _

_Jolín, que hoy tengo que madrugar... voy a ver qué narices ocurre._

Supongo que en aquel momento no quise creérmelo.

- P... por favor...

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Aquello era surrealista. Surrealista y horrible.

- ¿Por qué... haces ésto...?

Tremendamente horrible.

Mamá había salido a la calle como todos a ver qué pasaba y se quedó un instante paralizada al ver cómo el larguísimo filo de una espada ponía fin a la vida del panadero, quien hasta hacía escasos segundos había estado implorando a su agresor que no le matara.

Yo también permanecía paralizada y boquiabierta mientras a nuestro alrededor una maraña de fuego y calor se extendía por todo Nibelheim en forma de incendio descontrolado que iba diezmando, una a una, nuestras casas y todo lo que habíamos conocido hasta entonces.

Porque no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

- Ése... ¿Ése no era amigo tuyo, Gaby? - musitó mi madre contemplando con ojos incrédulos al descontrolado SOLDADO ir segando vidas con su terrible filo de acá para allá y seguir propagando el incendio sin molestarse siquiera en hacer caso de los gritos y las súplicas en mitad de la noche cerrada - ¿Por qué...?

No supe responderle y ambas seguimos mirando como espectadoras mudas e impotentes aquella masacre de la que éramos inadvertidos testigos hasta que él se dio la vuelta.

Mamá entró en estado de pánico y en un momento la vi correr hacia las afueras del pueblo, franqueando enloquecida las llamas sin pararse a mirar si yo la seguía o no.

Y le vi a él ir tras ella.

- ¡SEPHIROTH!

En cuanto la tuvo en su radio de acción y fue a levantar la gigantesca Masamune contra mi indefensa madre, acorralada contra el muro llameante de una casa, me interpuse entre ellos y el filo se detuvo en su trayectoria a un milímetro escaso del cuero cabelludo de mi cabeza.

Pudo haberme cortado limpiamente por la mitad y no lo hizo.

Desde su ventajosa posición, armado y con la Materia de _Fuego_ activada en sus brazales (el origen sin duda de que hubiera incendiado el pueblo), Sephiroth me dio una mirada escrutadora verde y cruel.

No parecía el mismo.

- Es mi madre. – le dije con un hilo de voz, aún sintiendo el filo de la espada sobre mi cabeza con peligrosa proximidad – Déjala... déjala en paz.

Al haber oído la palabra "madre" le cambió ligeramente aquel brillo cruel en la mirada y suavizó mínimamente sus rasgos furibundos hasta transformar su rostro en una mueca burlona. Bajó la espada.

- Las madres son importantes, ¿verdad, Ripley? - me dijo tranquilamente allí, rodeados de fuego y gritos como estábamos – Permíteme entonces que te presente a la mía. - añadió asiéndome del brazo bruscamente y arrastrándome con él fuera del pueblo, hacia las montañas.

Y así, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a los gritos de mi madre llamándome a lo lejos, fuimos andando deprisa, yo sin resuello y Sephiroth tirando de mí con aquella fuerza inhumana suya, todo el trayecto por el Monte Nibel, que se nos hizo inusualmente corto al no haber ni obstáculos para distraernos ni caminos largos por los que perdernos.

En pocas horas llegamos de vuelta al reactor, el origen sin duda de toda aquella locura.

Mi vecino, el padre de Tifa, quien se encontraba allí inspeccionando el terreno por su cuenta, al ver a Sephiroth en aquel estado intentó razonar con él para que me soltara y sólo consiguió que él le hundiera una cuarta en las costillas, dejándole tras nosotros ahogado en un charco de su propia sangre.

Yo a todo ésto no había dicho nada y lo único que había hecho, como si en realidad no estuviera allí y aquello no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla, había sido presenciar las acciones de Sephiroth y oír su interminable discurso acerca de los Cetra y otras cosas que yo no entendía.

- Este planeta pertenecía originalmente a los Cetra, también comúnmente conocidos por el sobrenombre de "Ancianos". - me había explicado por el camino al reactor – Los Cetra eran una raza itinerante. Inmigraban, colonizaban un planeta y se iban... Al final del arduo viaje que les llevaría de un planeta a otro, encontrarían la Tierra Prometida y la felicidad suprema... Pero aparecieron aquellos a los que les disgustaba el viaje. Esos dejaron de emigrar, construyeron refugios y decidieron llevar una vida más fácil. Se llevaron lo que los Cetra y el planeta produjeron sin devolver una sola pizca a cambio.

A mí todo aquello, en mitad de la estupefacción que me producían sus acciones, me sonaban a delirios fantasiosos de alguien que no estaba en sus cabales.

Un loco.

- ¿Sabías que ésos son tus antepasados, Ripley?

Yo negaba con la cabeza, temblando y sudando profusamente no ya sólo por el agotamiento, si no por el miedo.

- Ah, ¿pero cómo podías saberlo si ha sido un suceso tan celosamente guardado por la misma Humanidad...? - seguía diciendo – Del mismo modo que tampoco sabes que hace mucho tiempo, un desastre acaeció en este planeta. Tus antepasados escaparon y sobrevivieron gracias a que se ocultaron. El planeta pudo salvarse sacrificando a los Cetra. Tras aquello, tus antepasados siguieron incrementándose, multiplicándose... y ahora, todo cuanto queda de los Cetra se halla en los informes que encontré en la mansión de Shinra.

- ¿Qué tiene éso que ver con Nibelheim, Sephiroth? - logré decirle finalmente - ¿Qué... qué te ha pasado?

- Yo soy el último de ésos Cetra. - me dijo enigmáticamente.

- ¿Qué?

- A mí se me fabricó a partir de las células madre de Jenova, un Anciano que fue encontrado en un estrato geológico de 2000 años de antigüedad. El profesor Gast, el dirigente del proyecto Jénova y genio científico, me fabricó. - concluyó.

Yo no podía creerlo. ¿Fabricado?, ¿como a una máquina? Aquel concepto tan deshumanizado se me antojaba... aberrante.

- ¡Nadie puede "fabricar" a nadie, Sephiroth! - exclamé a la desesperada - ¡Puede que lo que ponga en ésos informes sea completamente mentira! ¡Puede que te injertasen algo en un laboratorio para que tengas la fuerza que tienes, pero nadie puede "fabricar" a nadie! ¡¿Cómo explicarías entonces un lógico período de gestación?! ¡A la gente no se la "fabrica" pieza por pieza como si fueran puzzles desde que son bebés!

Ahí se había echado a reír, aunque la suya fuera una sonrisa triste y derrotista.

- La ciencia y la tecnología están mucho más avanzadas de lo que crees, y máxime si hablamos de Shinra. – repuso – Un período lógico de gestación a la hora de mi nacimiento puede ser perfectamente explicado por una incubadora artificial o por un vientre ajeno, del mismo modo que tengo muy claro que, salvo para el tema de las radiaciones de Mako, no tengo recuerdos que me ubiquen dentro de un laboratorio. Éso debió de ocurrir antes de que pudiera desarrollar mi memoria.

- ¡De ser así, ¿dónde está el fósil ése de Jenova?!

- Ah, éso pronto lo sabremos.

Y así había sido hasta las puertas del mismísimo reactor, en cuyo interior observé horrorizada varias urnas rotas que contenían seres humanos atrapados en calcificaciones de Mako, completamente cristalizados y convertidos en monstruos.

Depositando una mano enguantada sobre la pulida superficie de la puerta que había escaleras arriba de todo aquel campo de cadáveres cristalizados, Sephiroth habló con una voz inusitadamente grave.

- Madre, he venido para verte. - habló al aire - Por favor, abre la puerta.

- ¡SEPHIROTH!

Ambos nos giramos, o más bien Sephiroth se giró y yo con él, para encarar a Tifa, quien tenía en la mano la Masamune que él había dejado clavada sobre el cuerpo sangrante del padre de la chica.

- ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerles éso a mi padre y a todos los ciudadanos?! - y giránose hacia mí, observé lágrimas en sus ojos - ¡¿Y tú qué haces con él?!

- Yo... - comencé a decir hasta que la risa siniestra de Sephiroth me trabó la lengua.

Tifa entonces la emprendió contra Sephiroth, Masamune en mano, y éste se limitó a frenarle el golpe, arrebatarle la espada y herirla con ella provocando que cayera hacia atrás escaleras abajo con la nuca contra el suelo.

- ¡Tifa! - grité intentando ir hacia ella hasta que la poderosa mano de Sephiroth me interrumpió en mi carrera agarrando mi muñeca rápidamente para girarme contra él y encararme de frente.

Su mirada era puro hielo.

- ¿Tú también vas a ser una traidora, mmm? - escupió con desdén - ¿Prefieres a ésa débil y penosa criatura antes que a mí? - añadió señalando a la inconsciente Tifa escaleras abajo con la cabeza.

Yo le miré anonadada, intentando resistir la fuerza que ejercía sobre mi muñeca para no ponerme a llorar de dolor como una niña.

- Tú... - comenzó a decir de nuevo con la voz entrecortada por la rabia – También piensas que soy una abominación, ¿eh? También vas a traicionarnos a Madre y a mí...

Pese al dolor que me invadía por todo el brazo, supe que aquella situación era mejor enfrentarla con psicología, no ya sólo por el hecho de conservar mi vida, si no por que cupiera la mínima posibilidad de que Sephiroth entrase en razón y dejara de comportarse como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

Deposité mi otra mano libre sobre la mano enguantada de él que me asía con aquella fuerza bruta y le dí un apretón que intenté que pareciera todo lo afectuoso posible.

- Nadie te está traicionando, Sephiroth. – le dije con mi voz más calmada pese al dolor de mi brazo – Venga, vamos a ver a tu Madre, ¿eh? ¿No querías que la conociera? Ahora es el momento.

Su presa disminuyó y su semblante se suavizó visiblemente. Había dado justo en el clavo sin siquiera saberlo.

Ya dándome de la mano y no asiéndome de aquella manera tan brutal, me condujo al interior de la cámara en la que aguardaba una de las peores pesadillas de nuestro planeta.

Jenova, el oscuro Viajero de las Estrellas.

* * *

**_Nota de la autora: _**_vale, seguimos peleándonos con algunas incoherencias para que el relato fluya como yo quiero que lo haga. ¿Cómo lo veis?_

_PD: ¡gracias a TheCreepyShadowOMG por darle a favs!_


End file.
